Grimmy's Mouse
by Grimmy'sMouse
Summary: what happends when Aizen finds a young girl who has the power to control Grimmjow... And how will Grimmjow react to this gril?


The Cat And The Mouse

"It's dark, and so cold where am I, is some one there" "those eyes again, who are you."

Sayuri looked around she could see those eyes again, they where so blue. When she would look at the they seemed to look right through her. " answer me what do you want?" she asked even more scared. Sayuri felt cold her dreams where always like this, she never knew why but her dreams where always so dark. She looked down as her feet began to feel wet, she saw only blood. "AHHH" she screamed as she tried to run from the blood and the eyes, oh those eyes that looked all the way through her every soul. Sayuri finaly opened her eyes to see the sun shining through her window. She sat up and thought about her dream, wondering what they were trying to tell her. ' it must be because of her grandfather death only one month ago.' she thought to her self she smiled as she stood up and walked to her dresser, she looked for some clothing to wear tshe did not have much and everything look almost the same. Sayuri simply grabbed a white top and some blach pants, she siled she was not going to let her dreams get under her skin; after all they had to caused by stress nothing else. "YADA!!"(no way) Sayuri ran out she was late for work, little did she know she would not make it today.

As Sayuri ran down the street as fast as she could holding on to her puffy hat so it would not fly away, she could not help that she had the feeling that some one was watching her. As she finaly got to work she took a deep breath , almost falling over when she opened the door. "Gomen Nasi!!" she shouted and she fell to the floor. She stoped and her faced turned slightly red as she relized the store had already opened and every one it in was looking at her. Her day was very busy ful of helping people finding what they needed. Sayuri smiled as she mopped the floors it was closing time in only five minutes and she just might have enough time to go to the local shrine and make a wish. "Hello im looking for a Sayuri" a strange man said. "that's me!" she said proudly as she smiled ans looked at the man, he looked strange dangerous even; just like an mischievous fox. " well todays ya luckly day" he said as he walked up to her. She gasped as she looked closer, he had a sword was this what her dream was trying to tell her, was she going to die. She dacked up to the wall horrified of what was going to happen. " Aizen-sama must really find ya interesting, ya should be pleased". the strange man walked up to her and grabbed her face. "ya know I really don't wanna cause a big scene so your gonna go to sleep now, bye, bye".

As Sayuri awoke she found her self in a strange bed in a strange place. She popped up looking around " kuso"(shit-fuck) she whispered as she looked around everything was white, in the room there was only one window; and it was to high for her too look out. Soundly she could someone out side of her room they were about to come in. her heart began to beat at what felt like a thousand beats a second who could it be, was is the fox faced man again? The person walked though the door, she gasped as she saw him he looked dead, his skin was pale; almost a paper white, his eyes were teal eye color. " you are to follow me" he spoke his words not changing tone even in the slightest. " why" she quickly put her hands over her mouth realizing that asking her captures questions wasnt smart. "Aizen-sama wants to see you" he replied not looking at her. Sayuri quickly caught up to this strange person on what ever he was. "umm can I ask your name sir?" sha said not looking down, to afraid to make eye contact "Ulquiorra Schiffer" was all he said. "oh ok well I'm Sayuri" she said wanting to polite, though when she thought about it she did not know why. "I know". they seemed to walk for what seemed like for ever, the place was huge and it seemed very empty. Finlay after what seemed like an eternity of walking they got to two huge doors, they opened slowly. Sayuri was shocked the room was huge with a long table in the middle as she looked around there were only three people sitting around the table. Sayuri's eyes opened as she saw the fox faced man from before. Her mouth went try she couldn't find any words. " Do you know why your heard" the man in the midle spoke , as Sayuri looked at him she guested that he must the the Aizen-sama that she heard so much about. "umm you think I'm some one important?" she said not knowing what else to say. " hmm" was all that came from him. "perhaps I was wrong" "very well Ulquiorra dispose of her". he said lifting a hand to signal him to do so. Ulquiorra walked closer to her wanting to do it quickly, he was suddenly stopped as the doors swong open with souch tremdous force they came away from the walls, Sayuri gasped not able to scream as one of the doors came flying directly at her. Falling to her knees she coverd her head waiting to the large door to crush her tiny body, but the pain never came she looked up to see the door only millimeters away from her face, what had made it stop did she do that or was it some one else; but more importantly who made the doors fly. Her eyes opend as she saw the man who did it but more importantly his eyes. They were the ones tha infected her dreams. "you, who are you?" she questioned as she stood up. The tall blue haired man looked at who asked the question, who had the nerve. "_Grimmjow_Jeagerjaques" he stated almost as if his name was the most important ever, that no one should forget it. " Ulquiorra there is no need to kill her now" Aizen said. " her powers just need to awaken". " fine" he said as he stood down looking at her with no emotion what so ever. "and Grimmjow next time call you try not to destroy anything" Aizen said look at the now shattered walls and broken doors. "tsk" was all that came from his mouth.

"umm" Sayuri said wondering what was going on. "hmm Grimmjow I have a mission for you" Aizen said wating for Grimmjow to look up. " yeah what is it" he growld. "take care of the human girl she looks like she needs so rest so why don't you take her to meet Orihime" Aizen said. " Fine" he said clearly angered that he had sush a worthless task.

Grimmjow roughly grabbed Sayuri's arm dragging her out of the main room. " please stop that hurts." Sayuri said as he kept dragging her. "STOP" she screamed. Grimmjow's body froze he could not bring him self to move. Sayuri rubbed her arm. " thank you" she said not realizing that Grimmjow could not move. "Nani koitsu!!!"(little rat) "what have you done" he demanded . It was not thirty seconds before he could move again. "tell me woman what did you do". Grimmjow demanded walking closer to her. "gomen nasai" Sayuri said falling to her knees covering her head. She was waiting to be hit, she slowly looked up wondering when he was going to. "hmm when you cower like that you look to pathetic to even touch." Grimmjow Growled. "coe to think of you you look like a mouse" he stated snarling showing his fangs. " now come on before I do decide to hit you, mouse". Sayuri slightly annoyed at the nickname she was given kept walking , not wantind to make him any angrier than he seemed. " Why are your eyes and hair blue?" Sayuri asked suprizing Grimmjow. "that's none of your busness, now is it mouse". "err Im not a mouse!!!" Sayuri yeled not able to control her self anymore, she punched him, her eyes opened as she realized what she had just done. Sayuri looked up at a smiling Grimmjow. " oh mouse im really gonna make you squil for thinking you can hit me!" his smile growing …….


End file.
